bachipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aplica las herramientas provistas por el cálculo proposicional mediante el uso de los métodos de demostración, en los distintos dominios de las ciencias y de la vida cotidiana
En el idioma científico, una proposiciòn se refiere a un enunciado que puede ser verdadero o falso, generalmente una oración enunciativa, base de lo que constituye el lenguaje formal de la lógica simbólica. Una proposición lógica es Expresión enunciativa a la que puede atribuirse un sentido o función lógica de verdad o falsedad. Aunque existen lógicas polivalentes, en orden a la claridad del concepto, aquí consideramos únicamente el valor de Verdad o Falsedad. Otro tipo de entes que se utilizan en computación que también está asociado a “dos” opciones, es lo que se conoce como expresiones booleanas. Estas expresiones, que deben su nombre a George Boole, se pueden ver caracterizadas como verdaderas ó falsas y de acuerdo a esta condición se desarrolla el estudio sobre dichos conceptos. Este tema se conoce como cálculo de proposiciones. Un enunciado lingüístico (generalmente en la forma gramatical de una oración enunciativa) puede ser considerado como proposición lógica cuando es susceptible de ser verdadero o falso. “Es de noche”.Son A ,Ante ,bajo ,con ,contra ,de ,desde ,durante ,en ,entre ,hacia ,hasta ,para ,por ,segun ,sin ,sobre y tras Los argumentos son una de las formas más comunes en matemáticas, en lógica y en computación de establecer razonamientos para llegar a la verdad. Si tenemos un conectivo lógico OR de dos valores de entrada y después un inversor, cuál es la salida. O si en un programa con una instrucción tipo if se tiene la condición X > 3 and X < 10 cómo se sabe si se ejecutó el comando. La lógica matemática es la disciplina que trata de métodos de razonamiento. En un nivel elemental, la lógica proporciona reglas y técnicas para determinar si es o no valido un argumento dado. El razonamiento lógico se emplea en matemáticas para demostrar teoremas; en ciencias de la computación para verificar si son o no correctos los programas; en las ciencias física y naturales, para sacar conclusiones de experimentos; y en las ciencias sociales y en la vida cotidiana, para resolver una multitud de problemas. Ciertamente se usa en forma constante el razonamiento lógico para realizar cualquier actividad. Proposiciones y operaciones lógicas. ' Una proposición o enunciado es una oración que puede ser falsa o verdadera pero no ambas a la vez. La proposición es un elemento fundamental de la lógica matemática. A continuación se tienen algunos ejemplos de proposiciones válidas y no válidas, y se explica el porqué algunos enunciados no son proposiciones. Las proposiciones se indican por medio de una letra minúscula, dos puntos y la proposición propiamente dicha. Ejemplo. p: La tierra es plana. q: −17 + 38 = 21 R: x > y-9 S: El Morelia será campeón en la presente temporada de Fut-Bol. T: Hola ¿como estas? W: Lava el coche por favor. Los incisos p y q sabemos que pueden tomar un valor de falso o verdadero; por lo tanto son proposiciones validas. El inciso r también es una proposición valida, aunque el valor de falso o verdadero depende del valor asignado a las variables x y y en determinado momento. La proposición del inciso s también esta perfectamente expresada aunque para decir si es falsa o verdadera se tendría que esperar a que terminara la temporada de fut-boll. Sin embargo los enunciados t y w no son válidos, ya que no pueden tomar un valor de falso o verdadero, uno de ellos es un saludo y el otro es una orden. '''Conectivos lógicos y proposiciones compuestas. ' Existen conectores u operadores lógicas que permiten formar proposiciones compuestas (formadas por varias proposiciones). Los operadores o conectores básicos son: 'Operador and (y) ' Se utiliza para conectar dos proposiciones que se deben cumplir para que se pueda obtener un resultado verdadero. Si símbolo es: {Ù, un punto (.), un paréntesis}. Se le conoce como la multiplicación lógica: Ejemplo. Sea el siguiente enunciado “El coche enciende cuando tiene gasolina en el tanque y tiene corriente la batería” Sean: p: El coche enciende. q: Tiene gasolina el tanque. r: Tiene corriente la batería. De tal manera que la representación del enunciado anterior usando simbología lógica es como sigue: p = q Ù r Su tabla de verdad es como sigue: q r p = q Ù r 1 1 1 1 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 Donde. 1 = verdadero 0 = falso En la tabla anterior el valor de q=1 significa que el tanque tiene gasolina, r=1 significa que la batería tiene corriente y p = q Ù r=1 significa que el coche puede encender. Se puede notar que si q o r valen cero implica que el auto no tiene gasolina y que por lo tanto no puede encender. Operador Or (o) Con este operador se obtiene un resultado verdadero cuando alguna de las proposiciones es verdadera. Se eindica por medio de los siguientes símbolos: {Ú,+,È}. Se conoce como las suma lógica. Ejemplo. Sea el siguiente enunciado “Una persona puede entrar al cine si compra su boleto u obtiene un pase”. Donde. p: Entra al cine. q: Compra su boleto. r: Obtiene un pase. q r p = q Ù r 1 1 1 1 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 q r La única manera en la que no puede ingresar al cine (p=0), es que no compre su boleto (q=0) y que no obtenga un pase (r=0). p =q Ú r 1 1 1 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 Operador Not (no) Su función es negar la proposición. Esto significa que sí alguna proposición es verdadera y se le aplica el operador not se obtendrá su complemento o negación (falso). Este operador se indica por medio de los siguientes símbolos: {‘, Ø,-}. Ejemplo. La negación de está lloviendo en este momento (p=1), es no está lloviendo en este momento (p’=0) p p’ 1 0 0 1 Además de los operadores básicos (and, or y not) existe el operador xor, cuyo funcionamiento es semejante al operador or con la diferencia en que su resultado es verdadero solamente si una de las proposiciones es cierta, cuando ambas con verdad el resultado es falso. En este momento ya se pueden representar con notación lógica enunciados más complejos. Ejemplo Sean las proposiciones: p: Hoy es domingo. q: Tengo que estudiar teorías del aprendizaje. r: Aprobaré el curso. El enunciado: “Hoy es domingo y tengo que estudiar teorías de aprendizaje o no aprobaré el curso”. Se puede representar simbólicamente de la siguiente manera: p Ù qÚ r Por otro lado con ayuda de estos operadores básicos se pueden formar los operadores compuestos Nand (combinación de los operadores Not y And), Nor (combina operadores Not y Or) y Xnor (resultado de Xor y Not). PROPOSICIONES. Como se menciono en el capitulo anterior, en computación se utiliza la representación binaria porque aparecen solo dos elementos distintos. El trabajar con solo 2 opciones facilita la implementación de los conceptos. Otro tipo de entes que se utilizan en computación también esta asociado a “dos” opciones, es lo que se conoce como expresiones booleanas. Estas expresiones, que deben su nombre a George Boole, se pueden ver caracterizadas como verdaderas ó falsas y de acuerdo a esta propiedad se desarrolla el estudio sobre dichos conceptos. Empezaremos por clasificar las expresiones del lenguaje, distinguiendo lo que se puede considerar entre las experiencias booleanas y las que no. 'EXPRESIONES: ' Proposiciones lógicas EXPRESIONES 'BOLEANAS: ' Proposiciones abiertas Frases indeterminadas 'PROPOSICIÓN LÓGICA. ' Es cualquier expresión que puede ser verdadera o falsa pero nunca ambas. 'PROPOSICIÓN ABIERTA ' Una expresión que contiene una o mas variables y al sustituir las variables por valores específicos se obtienen una proposición lógica. FRASES Son las que no sean proposiciones lógicas o proposiciones abiertas son frases. '''Ejemplo Categoría:Matematica